This invention relates generally to a carriage device, and more particularly to a dolly apparatus for transporting a saw together with the table on which the saw is mounted.
Various problems and difficulties are often encountered in providing suitable means for moving the different types of electrical tools such as table saws, routers, sanders, planers, etc.
Several types of transporting devices and mechanisms are presently in use. However, these known devices have features that restrict their use, and they are generally designed to fit the specific tools and their supporting structures. Problems have been encountered with other devices which have been tried because they were complicated to operate and required special tools for mounting. In general, the most common transporting means has been a set of casters. However, casters, too, have limited capabilities for moving tools and their associated support tables.